Intelligence
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: Maybe Harry's life didn't turn out like Dumbledore wanted it to. Warning: child abuse Crossover between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Ironman/Avengers


**Summary: Maybe Harry's life didn't turn out like Dumbledore wanted it to.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Please Review**

**Prologue**

_3 years after Voldemort's attack on the Potters_

Harry sat on his bed in his tiny room under the stairs. He could hear the _thud, thud, thud of _his uncle coming down the stairs. He could remember the ire his aunt showed on her face when she found weeds in the garden. His aunt "sent" – more like dragged – him to his room. Harry could only suspect that his aunt told his uncle. His aunt never "dealt" with Harry. She left that to her husband. Harry could hear the locks on his door being unlocked before his door was violently pulled open and he was dragged out.

"I'm going to teach you to do your chores!" bellowed his purple faced uncle. Harry was then kicked repeatedly before his uncle slid his belt through the loops and proceeded to beat Harry with it. It wasn't until Harry's uncle Vernon gave Harry a particularly hard lash to the bottom of Harry's spine that Harry blacked out.

Right before Harry blacked out, he felt something break deep inside him. While he was blacked out, knowledge filled Harry's mind from ancient to modern to muggle to magical from spells to runes to charms to hexes to rituals. All types of knowledge filled Harry's mind. Not only did he know what the spells, rituals, potions, etc. were, he, also, knew how to perform/ make them, how to use them, when to use them and what to use them for. Harry could feel his magical core break through a wall and grow. He felt his magic start to seep through the crack that was made before the pressure on the rest of the wall became too much and the wall shattered.

_1 year later_

Harry had kept his intelligence secret after his uncle beat him when he came home with higher grades than Dudley. Today was different though. Today, Harry and the rest of the kindergarteners would take a test online to see which program they would go into: the below-average, average and gifted programs.

Harry woke up and made the Dursleys breakfast as usual before he gathered his stuff for school and waited by the door. The drive to school was filled with aimless bragging and complaining on Dudley's part while Harry endured glares from Vernon. When they reached the school, Dudley and Harry got out of the car and went in separate ways as usual. Harry headed towards the library where he had practically read every book worth his time and Dudley headed towards his gang. Dudley's gang was four people: Dudley, who was the leader (Harry didn't know why the others chose to follow him), Piers, who was second in command to Dudley, and a pair of twins, who were well built for five year olds (they did most of the eating up).

When the bell rang, all the children from kindergarten to fifth grade were filed into the gym where a speech was given to explain what was going to happen. After, the students were split up by grade level and then further split in half, except for kindergarten, the largest grade in the school, was split into thirds. Harry was thankfully separated from Dudley and his gang. Harry's group was brought into the computer lab on the east side of the building. The students were placed in alphabetical order and placed in front of every other computer. When everyone was seated, the teacher who was going to watch of Harry's group explained that the first test was English and that they had forty-five minutes to complete their test. The teacher sat down in front of the class and watched the group for about five minutes before she started to play a game on her phone.

Harry looked at his computer and clicked the big green start button. Harry knew that if a you got a question right the next question would be harder, but if you got the question wrong, the difficulty of the next question would decrease. Harry started answering the questions at the same time as everyone else, but when there were fifteen minutes left, the impossible seemed possible. The test was running out of questions to ask Harry. Harry didn't know what to do. The teacher and the principal had said to answer as many questions as you could correctly, but there was no minimum number of questions that had to be or could be answered. Harry, not wanting to draw attention to himself, sat still and continued to look at his as though he couldn't figure out the answer to the question.

This continued throughout the day. Harry would take a test that was supposed to last the entire time, but finish before the allotted time ended. The only thing that kept Harry from acting stupid was the fact that the test results wouldn't be sent home till the summer.

_Next Day_

The next day started the same as any other day for Harry. He woke up and made breakfast for his "family." He waited by the door to be driven to school where he acted stupid to fool his teachers. It wasn't until after lunch did his day start to differ from his usual routine.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello Mr. Green… Yes, sir. … Yes, sir. … Right away sir… Of course, sir… Goodbye, sir," said Harry's teacher into the telephone. Harry's teacher walked up to him and squatted to eye level.

"Harry. You need to go to the principal's office," she whispered although the whole class had heard her. Harry kept his head down while he shuffled out of the room. When he entered the principal's office, he could see Mr. Green and another man. The other man looked like the complete opposite of Mr. Green. Mr. Green looked like Harry's uncle Vernon. He was a short, stout whale in a pant suit, and if he even suspected you did something, he would make your life miserable until you reached middle school. The other man was tall and lean. He looked like one of those men that were on the cover of Aunt Petunia's magazine.

"Hello. You must be Harry. I am Alexander Johnson," as Mr. Johnson talked to Harry, Mr. Green glared at Harry. You see, Mr. Green and Vernon were close friends with a common goal: make Harry's life miserable.

"Mr. Green. Is there anywhere Harry and I can talk privately?" asked Mr. Johnson after he saw Harry's anxiousness about being in that room. Mr. Green stood and made a gesture for them to follow. After about five minutes, Mr. Green ushered them into a room, and, then, he left.

"Well, Harry, I want to invite you to The Institute of the Gifted on a full scholarship. Here, you will be able to explore your imagination and your intelligence together. You will take classes only three days out of the week and go to lab for two days. Now, before you make this decision, you must take into consideration that it s a boarding school," explained Mr. Johnson. Harry thought about the school and the fact that he would be far away from his "family." Harry nodded his head with a small smile on his face for the first time in years.

"Great," exclaimed Mr. Johnson, "Now, all we have to do is get your guardian's signature. Harry's face took on a deathly pale color when he heard Mr. Johnson's statement. Harry could only hear what his uncle would say about the school. Mr. Johnson offered to take Harry home to get his "family's" signature and Harry accepted wanting a witness for what was going to happen.

When Harry got home, he could see Vernon's car in the drive way. He was about to open the door when the door was violently ripped open. Vernon's face turned bright red that was quickly heading toward purple before he saw that Harry had a guest. Vernon opened the door a little wider to allow both in. He sat the guest down before he pulled Harry aside and warned him to behave.

"I need your signature to take Harry to a boarding school," said Mr. Johnson in a flat tone when he saw Vernon's treatment of Harry. Vernon perked up at the thought of sending the little brat away and quickly grabbed the paper the man was handing him. He signed it and brought it to Petunia to sign. When the paper had both signatures and Harry had the very few things that he owned, Mr. Johnson brought Harry to his new school. Harry stared in amazement at the school in front of him. He could only think of the new life he would have in this school.


End file.
